


Untitled

by justsomerandomweirdo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jasico Saturday, i do not know how to tag this I'm new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerandomweirdo/pseuds/justsomerandomweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks ago in the Jasico Saturday chat everyone had loads of ideas about how Jason would lose his glasses all the time, and I unfortunately said that I would write a thing so yes this is the thing. (Also I'm new and I don't know what to tag this as and stuff, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It was a fact of life at Camp Half-Blood that Jason Grace was incapable of remembering where his glasses were. This held true even when they were on his head, and there had been one memorable time when he had actually been wearing them... Another fact of demigod life was that Nico di Angelo invariably knew where Jason's glasses were - often because he had put them there.

***

"Nico, where are my glasses?" Nico attempted to both look innocent and stop himself laughing, but didn't quite manage either.  
Once he had composed himself slightly, Nico asked "Why, have you lost them again?"  
"Katie Gardner said she saw the Stolls give them to you."  
Nico didn't answer, and looked annoyed.  
"Nico?"  
"...France."  
"What?"  
Nico blushed. "I, er, I was trying to see if I could shadow travel inanimate objects, and-"  
"You shadow travelled my glasses to France?! By the gods Nico, how am I supposed to see?"

***

"Nico, where in Hades are my glasses?"  
"Elysium."

***

"Where are my glasses, Nico?"  
Nico didn't even bother to look up. "Jason, I am currently in danger of losing this game of Mythomagic. Bother Percy for a change." He took a card from his hand and set it down on the table.  
"Where are they, Nico?"  
"I told you, Percy had them."  
Jason scowled at Nico's opponent as he left - some twelve-year old who hadn't been claimed yet. He hoped Percy hadn't given his glasses to Leo. The last time that had happened his head had caught fire.  
By the time he got back, Nico had won the game, as well as two re-matches. Jason, meanwhile, was covered in hellhound slobber.  
"Mrs O'Leary tried to eat them, Nico!"  
To be fair, he couldn't blame Nico for laughing.

***

"Nico, what have you done with my glasses?"  
"Nothing."  
Jason sighed. "Nico, no-one's seen them since you went to the underworld two days ago. What have you done with them?"  
"I haven't done anything. I just borrowed them for a few days."  
"Can I have them back then?"  
Nico avoided his gaze. "Er, yes, about that..."  
"What have you done to them now, Nico?"  
"I haven't done anything."  
"Well, where are they then?"  
"My father kind of..." Nico grimaced apologetically, "confiscated them."  
"Nico what the-"  
"It's not my fault!"

***

"Nico?" Jason hissed, unwilling to raise his voice given their current situation, "I've lost my glasses. Nico?" Only then did he realise that he appeared to have lost Nico as well. Somehow or other they'd been sent on this ridiculous quest together... and now they had got themselves lost in a wood. At night. Wonderful.  
Jason patted the ground in front of him hopefully. He'd tripped over something in the dark, and the glasses had flung themselves off his face. He should really get one of those chains that keep your glasses round your neck. Or maybe contact lenses.  
Jason sighed, stood up, and looked back to see what he'd tripped over.  
He immediately wished that he hadn't.  
Jason heard a rustling noise, and saw Nico coming through the trees. Jason waved at him frantically to stop.  
"Jason, we need to get out of here, there's a Monster Do-"  
Too late, Nico saw the hydra, and froze.  
It seemed to be asleep, but Jason had never seen any monsters so much as yawn. He looked at Nico, who was frowning.  
Then Nico poked at the hydra with his foot.  
It didn't move.  
Jason realised that it wasn't actually breathing. Except it couldn't be dead, or it would have dissolved and gone back to Tartarus.  
Nico bent down, and picked something up.  
"Do you often keep your glasses in snake skins?"

***

It is a fact of life at Camp Half-Blood that Jason Grace is incapable of remembering where his glasses are. It is also a fact that Nico di Angelo will always find them for him, if he asks nicely.  
Make of that what you will.


End file.
